


All Sorrows Are Less With Bread

by hearts_blood



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Food, Gen, Prompt Fic, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/hearts_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a little shawarma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Sorrows Are Less With Bread

**Author's Note:**

> For the [2nd Cuddle/Kiss/Sex](http://hearts-blood.livejournal.com/340665.html) meme. Written for not_rude_ginger for prompt "Thor & Loki; Cuddle, post-The Avengers, non-incesty." Partially inspired by [this pic on Tumblr](http://stillguardingasses-man.tumblr.com/post/23239738119/octopirecipes-alternative-after-credit-scene).

Over the protests of his companions, Thor took a portion of his bread and meat (which was very good, despite the strange unpronounceable thing Stark had called it) over to the pipe where Loki had been unceremoniously chained. It was a formality, more than anything else; the trickster could have easily escaped such a simple binding... but he dared not. Not in the sight of Banner, who had trounced him so effortlessly. So with hands manacled and mouth confined, Loki simply stood in a corner, attached to the wall like a recalcitrant pet. "Selvig told me that you have neither slept nor eaten since your arrival," said Thor quietly. 

Above the muzzle, the bright green eyes brimmed with bitterness and wounded pride, but they flickered all unwilling down to the food in Thor's hand before Loki could stop himself.

"If I ungag you, do you swear not to attempt to escape or to cast any spells?"

This time the eyes were so full of challenge that Thor could almost hear his brother's mocking question: _"Or what?"_

"If you play any tricks with me now, I shall sit on you. And eat the rest of this while you watch. Now. Will you behave?"

With a heave of his thin chest that could only be a sigh, Loki nodded.

Thor knelt and removed the muzzle, while from the table beyond, the others looked on in wary exhaustion. They looked like they were using all their remaining strength just to finish their own meals, but Thor knew. They were hoping for calm, and ready for trouble.

Loki worked his jaw from side to side, stretching the muscles that had been compressed by the restraint. "Well?" he demanded, holding out his hands. "Or do you expect me to eat off the floor like a dog?"

"I will feed you," said Thor, holding a chunk of roast meat between his fingers.

"...I'd rather eat off the floor, thanks."

"Loki..."

"I'm not going to debase myself further just so you can go back to Asgard and tell Odin that you've been magnanimous and benevolent."

"Our father will want to know if I've treated you well--"

" _Your_. Father."

"He is the only father you have left!" Thor retorted angrily. "And he will demand an accounting from both of us, as he _always has_."

Loki's ever-present smirk became fixed and guarded. "That isn't going to be pleasant."

"Better Odin's judgment than Fury's."

"That, I think, is debatable." A hint of true nervousness entered his expression, though he worked to cover it with a sneer. "And you, Odinson? What price will you exact for your human friends?"

It was a thought that Thor had not had time to dwell on. By the laws of Asgard, he could claim weregeld from Loki for the misuse of Eric Selvig and the death of Coulson. But he shied away from the possibility. "I want nothing from you."

"Nothing?"

"I wish only to have my brother back."

Loki snorted softly. "Not going to happen."

"Then I shall settle for your accepting food from my hand, as you fed Fenrir when he was a pup."

"And if I happen to nip you by accident, as Fenrir used to do to me?"

Thor glared at him. "Do _not_ bite me."

The green eyes snapped and blazed with mischief, but Loki kept his word and politely ate the bits of shawarma from Thor's hand until there was nothing left but crumbs and grease. Thor wiped his hands on his breeches and reached for the muzzle.

"Thank you," said Loki unexpectedly. 

For a moment, Thor stared at him, all wariness. Then he wrapped his brother in a great bear hug, before silencing him for the journey home.


End file.
